Behind the Music
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Dawn comes for a vist for a reason.... D/C shipper
1. Default Chapter

Title: Behind the Music

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything you read that is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel isn't mine.

Summary: Dawn visits AI for a reason

Pairing: Dawn/Connor eventually 

Notes: If I change anything it is to make the story better.

Season: Right after the Musical, Once More With Feeling

Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: The diary entry is kind of boring, but I had to put it in just so you can understand what's going on. I promise it will get much more interesting after the diary entry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1/?)

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I have wrote to you. I haven't really had time.

Well, where am I right now? I am on a bus headed to Los Angels. Why? Because I am going to be performing there. After that demon that had us all singing and dancing, I realized how much I loved to dance, and that I was pretty darn good to. So I told Buffy the next day that I wanted to take dancing lessons. Buffy thought it was a good idea and was all like it could give you a normal life.

Then the next tricky decision I had to make was what type of dancing I would like to do. So I chose what seemed that would be easier. Hip hop. That was the day I learned that I don't have a funky bone in my body. I mean I just looked weird doing all those moves.

Then I chose ballet. Miss Monica said I was a natural, and that I had the body of a ballerina, and quickly got me to try pointe, a ballet dance on your toes. It was like it was meant for me. At the beginning of the next school year Miss Monica had be try out for a ballet company that practiced after school on a ballet, then went performing around the world during the summer.

I was excepted into the company. I got chose as not the star of the ballet, but not the spear carrier either. It was a nice part, and I was very proud of it.

The school year went by quickly for once. Then summer came, and the first place the company is performing is Los Angels. That is why I am on a bus headed there. I told Buffy that I was going to see Angel. I'm not sure what she feels about that. She didn't say anything really.

So I called Angel the other day, and he said he lived and worked in an old Hotel that I should stay there. He warned me first that a lot of stuff has happened since I saw him last, and I said it couldn't be as much as that had happened to me. Then he laughed! He laughed! I don't really think I have ever heard him do that. I also told him that since he was letting me stay with him the least I could do was give him and his friends tickets to see the ballet. He agreed enthusiastically. I've never really heard a guy that thrilled to get tickets to a ballet…….unless Spike is right, and he really is a poof, heheh.

Well I've got you pretty much up to date, and that's a good thing cause I'm almost there.

Sincerely,

Dawn Summers


	2. Chapter 1

(2/?)

~~Angel Investigations~~

"Cordelia," Angel said walking up to Cordelia who was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. When she heard him she looked up.

"I've got to go somewhere," Angel said then got real quiet and whispered, "Will you watcher over Connor for me."

"Sure, but where are you going? It has been slow all day." Cordy asked having the curiosity get the better of her.

"To pick up someone up at the bus station." Angel said simply and walked out.

"Well that was cryptic." Cordy sighed looking down at her magazine again.

~Bus Station~

"Dawn?" Angel asked seeing someone with brown hair standing around with her back facing him.

"Angel!" She said turning around and running up to give him a hug.

"Wow! You've gotten tall." He said hugging her back.

"Yup, I've out grown Buffy by several inches." Dawn said instantly regretting what she said so she tried to change the subject, "And you look exactly the same since the last time I saw you, but I guess that's probably cause you are a vampire and all."

"Pretty much. You ready to see where I live?" Angel asked and pointed to his car when he saw her nod her head.

"Nice." Dawn said in approval of his car. She dropped her backpack in the back seat, and got into the passenger seat.

The ride home was quiet and by the time they had reached the hotel Dawn had fallen asleep. Angel not wanting to wake her up picked her up and brought her into the hotel. 

In the lobby Cordelia was doing her nails, Connor and Gunn were cleaning the weapons, and Fred was reading a science journal. When they saw Angel bring Dawn in the all stopped what they were doing.

"Who was that?" Connor asked when Angel had gone up the stairs.

"Dawn Summers, I wonder why she is here." Cordelia answered him.

"Summers? Is she related to Buffy, the slayer?" Fred asked.

"Yes, she's her little sister." Cordelia answered again.

"Dawn." Connor said letting the name sit on his tongue. She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Cordelia looked over and saw Connor with the dreamy look in his. He was in love with a Summers, it must run in the family.


End file.
